Carly Corinthos (Laura Wright)
| death cause = | occupation = Co-Owner of Metro Court Hotel owns 30% of E.L.Q. Industries | title = | residence = 657 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | parents = John Durant (biological father; deceased) Bobbie Spencer (biological mother) Frank & Virginia Benson (adoptive parents; deceased) | siblings = B.J. Jones (maternal half-sister; deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal half-brother) | spouse = A.J. Quartermaine (divorced; 1999-2000, deceased) Sonny Corinthos (divorced; 2000-2001; 2001; 2002-2005; 2007) Lorenzo Alcazar (divorced; 2005-2006, deceased) Jasper Jacks (married; 2007-present) | romances = Dan Roberts (statutory rape; deceased) Tony Jones (engaged; deceased) Jason Morgan Zander Smith (deceased) Patrick Drake (one date) | children = Michael Corinthos III (son, with AJ, adopted by Sonny) Unnamed child (son, with Sonny, deceased) Morgan Corinthos (son, with Sonny) Jocelyn John Jackshttp://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/7431/A_lot_To_Learn_About_Family (daughter, with Jax, currently expecting) Unnamed child (daughter, with Jax; deceased) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Tim & Lena Spencer (maternal grandparents; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Luke Spencer (maternal uncle) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer Ethan Lovett | relatives = | color = black | color text =white | species = }} Carly Jacks (born Caroline Leigh Benson, formerly Roberts, Quartermaine, Corinthos, and Alcazar) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital and is currently being potrayed by Laura Sisk Wright “''' If you mess with Carly, be prepared to pay the consequences. Having once held her own as the wife of a mob boss, she now lives by her own rules. And while she makes life miserable for those who've betrayed her, those closest to her have her undying loyalty. '''” - Laura Wright Character storylines Arrival and initial romances (1996 - 1998) A 21-year old woman named Carly Roberts arrives in town on April 5, 1996 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3gOH001EY0 with a single desire to destroy her birth mother, Bobbie Spencer, for giving her up for adoption. Sh applies for a position at General Hospital as a physical therapist. She soon gets a room at Kelly's Diner after a breif discussion with Ruby anderson, the owner. Carly soon befriends Monica Quartermaine, who introduces her to the entire hospital staff, who seam pleased with Carly. The only exception is Amy Vining, who causes friction between Monica and Carly. Carly befriends A.J. Quartermaine and begins a sexual relationship with his brother, Jason Morgan. Carly slowly works her way in to the Spencer family and uses Tony as an advantage to get in to the nurses program. Carly begins to slowly seduce Tony and the two kiss on Bobbie's birthday. Carly gets an apartment with Tony and seduces him on December 1996. Bobbie walks in on them and divorces him. Carly also becomes good friends with her old flame, Jason. By the time her identity was discovered by her uncle Luke Spencer, Carly had already seduced Tony and then Luke concequently chose to keep her secret. After a bitter fight with Tony, Carly beds a drunk A.J. Quartermaine in March 1997, who fails to remember the tryst. Carly discovered that she was pregnant but tried to pass it off as Tony's. Discovering that Tony plans to leave her and get custody of the baby, Carly claims that the child was her former lover Jason's. She reveals to him that she is really Caroline Leigh Benson, Bobbie's daughter. Carly moves in to the penthouse and gives birth to the child on December 26, 1997. Carly leaves town due to post-partnum depression in 1998, only to return to discover Jason's ex-grilfriend Robin Scorpio was back in town. The child was named Michael Morgan after Jason's mob boss, Sonny "Michael" Corinthos. Carly reveals to bobbie that she was really Caroline, the daughter Bobbie had given up for adoption as a teenager. Tony Jones was prosecuted for kidnapping with Michael, but when a jury handed down a minor sentence, Carly shot her former lover in open court and was sentenced to serve time in Ferncliff, a mental institution. After Jason secured her release, Carly and Michael moved into the cottage with Jason and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio in December 1998. Carly and Sonny Corinthos (1999 - 2007) After Robin reveal's Michael's paternity to A.J., A.J. blackmails Carly in to a marriage, though she and Jason are planning a future with Michael. Carly misreads a close moment between Elizabeth Spencer and Jason and sleeps with Sonny Corinthos, causing Jason to leave town. Carly soon discovers that she is pregnant, leading Sonny to provide Carly evidence that A.J. committed arson. Carly divorces A.J. in July 2000 and unwillingly moves in to Sonny's penthouse, where the couple slowly fell in love. After a fight with A.J., Carly tumbles down a staircase at the Quartermaine mansion, causing her a miscarriage and fertility damage. After Carly witnesses Sonny committing a crime, she marries him to force her from testifying in October 2000. After almost losing Sonny in a fire on Valentine's day 2001, Sonny and Carly renew their vows in Martinique. After Carly attempted to free Sonny from the mob, Sonny sees this as betrayal and files for divorce. After catching Sonny and Alexis in bed, she faked her own death. Fearing that he would lose her, Sonny re-marries Carly in July 2002. Alexis discovers she is pregnant but a paternity test declares her fiancée, Ned Ashton as the father..That year, Courtney jacks, Sonny's half-sister, arrives in town and marries A.J. Quartermaine. Carly becomes good friends with Courtney, even to the point where she supports her getting married to Jason. Carly become pregnant in 2003. Ric Lansing, Sonny's half-brother, believing that Sonny had caused his wife, Elizabeth Webber's miscarriage, kidnaps Carly and kept her in a panic room in his house. His plan was to pass Carly's baby as his and Elizabeth's. She is later kidnapped from Ric's home by Lorenzo Alcazar, who develops feelings for her while he is holding her on his yacht. As Carly enters in to labour, Sonny finds Alcazar over Carly helping her give birth and shoots him in the chest. The bullet passes through and lodges in Carly's brain after giving birth to baby Morgan onm October 23, 2003. After she wakes up from her coma, she felt detached from her loved ones and remained drawn to Alcazar. On the night of the Port Charles hotel fire, Alexis confesses to Carly that Kristina is actually Sonny's daughter. Carly uses the information to have Alexis represent her in a custody battle against Sonny in exchange for Kristina's paternity being kept a secret. In 2004, Carly discovers her biological father is John Durant, criminal prosecutor, who is overjoyed to discover her divorcing Sonny. Sonny eventually discovers Kristina's paternity and divorces Carly in 2005. With the new divorce, she turns back to her old flame, Lorenzo Alcazar. Michae and Morgan are kidnapped by A.J. Quartermaine. Michael is presumed dead but suprisingly returns home safe and sound with his sibling. Sonny began to sleep with FBI agent, Reese Marshall. Carly discovers that Reese is her supposedly dead best friend, Charlotte 'Carly' Roberts, who's identity Carly stole upon her arrival in 1996. Carly suffers a nervous breakdown, leading her to marry Lorenzo Alcazar, who the her out after noticing Carly's obsession with Sonny. http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/cast/325/Carly_Corinthos_Jacks Carly was sent to Shadybrook, where she was repeatedly stalked by a psychotic killer named Manny Ruiz who was after Sonny Corinthos. Manny causes numerous problems for the Corinthos family, leading Carly to pull herself together. Upon her release in January 2006, she divorces Lorenzo and begins to date jasper 'Jax' Jacks. A deadly case of encephilitis swept through, affecting Sonny, Jason, and her friend Courtney, who dies after giving birth to Jax's son, John Michael jacks. The child's paternity was actually Nikolas Cassadine, which was revealed by Robin Scorpio at the child's baptism. Carly and Jax lost John and the two planned on marrying in 2006. Carly is soon pursued by Sonny, who attempts to stop the wedding, With Jax leaving town days before the wedding, Carly barges in to Sonny's office to ask him to let her and jax be. as she barges in, she witnesses Sonny shoot Lorenzo, forcing her to marry him so she would not have to testify against him. Marriage to Jax (2007 - present) Carly was heading to the Dominican republic to get a divorce but was held at gunpoint with 15 other people at the Metro Court hotel. It was during the crisis that she admits to Sonny that she loves him. The gunman blew up the entire hotel and after the rescue, Carly slept with Sonny. Jax returns to town to discover his fiancée married to Sonny. Jax and Carly reconcile and the two wed the day after Carly's divorce to Sonny was finalized. Carly later discovers that the main gunman at the Metro Court crisis was Jerry Jacks, Jax's older brother. Jerry lures Jax out of town, causing Carly to go frantic. When Jax returns, she discovers he was raped by Jerry's ex-fiance. After her best friend Jason was charged for Lorenzo Alcazar's murder, Carly promises Jerry that she would forgive him if he got Jason free. When a mysterious killer begins stalking the women in Port Charles, Carly finds her children's longtime nanny Leticia strangled in her house. Believing that she had been the intended victim, Carly begins a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the man dubbed the "Text Message Killer," using text messages to lure him out of hiding at Nikolas's Black and White Ball. After Jason's sister Emily Quartermaine is murdered, the killer attacks Carly, escapes unharmed. The killer is eventually revealed to be Carly's former stepson Diego Alcazar, who is attempting to avenge the deaths of his father Alcazar and other family members. Carly decides that she would like to have a baby and so she slept with Jax on christmas day. After struggling with fertility issues Carly's pregnancy is confirmed on February 5, 2008. Claudia Zacchara Corinthos, Johnny's sister, arrives in town and sleeps with Sonny, causing friction between the two women. Carly miscarries the baby when she and Michael are caught in a warehouse explosion. Michael is later shot in the headplacing him in to a coma. To relieve herself, she sleeps with Sonny, leading her weeks later to think that she is pregnant. Sonny almost marries Kate Howard, but Kate was shot at the altar. Jax discovers the tryst and leaves her but the two reconcile, even though Jax slept with Kate. Sonny was shot by a russian mobster, who left him for dead. Carly nurses Sonny back to health. To regain power in the Corinthos organization, Sonny marries Claudia Corinthos, much to Sonny's disgust. Carly also befriends Sonny former lover and Kate's cousin, Olivia Falconeri. Carly and Jax renew their wedding vows and consummate their new marriage after almost losing each other, in which Carly discovers she is pregnant, but the child she carries could lead her to have a stroke. She finally confesses to Jax, who urges her not to abort. Michael returns from his year long coma as a 17-year old to be rebellious towards her, leading her to place him under the care of the Quartermaines up until her child is born. After Claudia alerts Carly that she is pregnant with Sonny's child, the two tumble down the staircase of General Hospital, in which both women were left unharmed. After Claudia Corinthos was run off the road, causing her to lose her baby, Michael panicked that he was the driver. Carly pulled Claudia out of the burning car, and ending up being hospitalized herself. Following her release, both Michael and half-sister Kristina Davis went on the run to Veracruz, Mexico. After Jason and Sam brought them back home, Kristina was revealed to be the driver. After his return, Michael chose to live with mother and Jax opposed to the Quartermaines. Carly is overly stressed as Michael starts the new year at school. Carly and Jax attend their friend Spinelli's wedding to Maxie Jones. After having a dream sequence about her unborn daughter as a teenager, she decides to name the child Jocelyn John Jacks.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/7431/A_lot_To_Learn_About_Family Character portrayal Casting and awards . The role was originated on April 8, 1996 by Sarah Brown, who "quickly became an overnight sensation" and received three Daytime Emmy Awards for her portrayal of Carly. She won for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1997 and 1998, was nominated in 1999, and won again for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2000. Brown appeared on the cover of Soap Opera Digest 19 times during her run in the role,http://www.soapoperadigest.com/sarah-brown-cover-slideshow/index.html and won two Soap Opera Digest Awards in 1998 (Younger Lead Actress) and 2000 (Favorite Actress). In January 2000, it was reported that Brown would be exiting General Hospital when her contract was over in March of that year.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2000/0124-carly.php Brown's character was put in an important storyline and the show had already lost several of its actors, including Jonathan Jackson (Lucky) and Steve Burton (Jason). Brown agreed to stay for one year and General Hospital began to create an exit in December 2000 if Brown decided not to renew her contract.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2000/1211-brown.php Gina Tognoni was rumored to replace Brown.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2001/0101-brown.php Brown decided to stay with the series for a month. "My contract expired today, but I will stay with the show 4 more weeks to wrap it all up for them," she said. "I am not leaving because of money issues or contract issues. I am leaving because my heart is telling me I'm done."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2001/0405-carlyrecast.php She departed the series on April 23, 2001. Fans protested Brown's departure, and sent emails to Jill Farren Phelps in an effort to get the actress rehired. However, Tamara Braun replaced her on May 2, 2001. In a November 11, 2001 interview with Soap Opera Digest, Braun commented on being a high profile recast: "I really didn't know about the uproar, which was good. But I was informed about it before I started working. I thought to myself, 'Holy guacamole ... I'm going into something here. But all I can do is the best that I can.' I think on some level, a lot of people were waiting for me to fail."http://www.soapoperadigest.com/soapstarstats/tamarabraunbio/ Braun departed the role on April 15, 2005, and on April 18, 2005, Jennifer Bransford assumed the role. Phelps released a statement on the recast: "audience will eventually accept a new Carly, especially if Maurice is determined to make it work." During Bransford's tenure, Shayne Lamas also portrayed the role as a teenager in several flashbacks. On October 5, 2005, Bransford was released from her contract. A representative of General Hospital said, "Jennifer's casting in the role of Carly did not work out. She is a consummate actress and she's good at what she does. We wish her all the best in her future endeavors." After Bransford's dismissal, rumors began circulating that Laura Wright, known for portraying Cassie Layne Winslow on Guiding Light, was being considered for the role. On November 4, 2005, Wright debuted as Carly. ABC Daytime president Brian Frons stated: "Carly is a complex character, and we are excited to bring Laura Wright's talent, beauty and intelligence to this role."http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2005/0912-wright.php See also *[[Sonny and Carly Corinthos |'Sonny and Carly Corinthos ']] *'Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos Jacks ' *[[Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos |'Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos ']] References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals